Alguém Com Valor
by Be Forgiven
Summary: Sei que não sou especial, nem queria estar aqui Mas estou e não queria que foce por minha causa Então peço desculpas...
1. Capítulo 1

Quem nunca sentiu aquele calafrio descendo pelo corpo quando se anima ou quando esta tao estagiado que suas próprias palavras não se formam em seu celebro e sua língua fica enrola em sua boca. Sim, este é um dos melhores sentimentos em um metabolismo humano sentir o sangue correr rapidamente na veia, o coração sendo ouvido batendo mais de um segundo por minuto. Um segundo antes o corpo relaxado e logo em seguida o corpo reage de uma forma tão ágio sem que você perceba, você já está suando, querendo gritar ou correr o mais rápido possível, mas nem todos as pessoas são assim.

Sentada em frente a uma TV uma garotinha olha com tanta felicidade que um suspiro trêmulo sai de sua boca vendo um jogo de voleibol com tanta agilidade e força, quase sem mesmo piscar a pequena menina chaga mais perto da TV concentrada em todos os movimentos sem perceber o olhar triste da mulher sentará na poltrona. Olhando para a pequena garotinha com os olhas mais magoados sabendo que aquela pequena criança já estava enfrentando começando a enfrentar um grande problema

 _"Sinto muito senhorita, mas sua sobrinha tem uma doença chamada sopro cardíaco. Isso ocorre quando alguma válvula cardíaca esta com orifício de passagem reduzida ou quando ela não fecha direito. Ele pode desparecer com o tempo, entretanto se não acontecer ela não poderá fazer qualquer tipo de esforço pesado"_

Ela não havia culpa alguma com o que acontecera com seu corpo, quase não sabendo o que que havia de errado com sigo mesma. Lembrando do rosto magoado de sua tia enquanto contava o porque que ela não poderá brincar com as outras crianças da sua rua, apenas sentar se e ficar olhando para todos correndo, pulando ou qualquer coisa do gênero, só olhar. No começo ela se sentiu tão inútil que ela havia se trancado em seu quarto chorado e gritando contra seu travesseiro tendo logo apos um ataque de tosse levando a um sufocamento.

Depois de algum anos ela havia crescido e aceitado sua condição quando em sua escola algumas pessoas a olhavam o um olhar presunçoso dando um olhar dizendo 'somos melhor' sempre com a cabeça baixa olhos colados ao chão a vergonha estalada em sua face e o medo que algum dia alguém a veja e a transforme em um pedaço de nada menos que alguém estranho.

Alguém que tinha um coração pulsando franco mas firme, querendo tanto qualquer outra pessoa ser respeitada e amada, ser alguém que notada por sua personalidade não por um maldita doença que a deixaria incapaz de se esforça e correr para ajudar alguém que precisa, não ser aquela pessoa que quer ter atenção por algo inútil.

Ser alguém de valor

Deslizando suavemente a escova por seu cabelo escuro, ajustando seu uniforme em corpo, colocando seus livros e cadernos em sua bolsa, colocando suas meias de comprimento altas, checando se tudo estava em ordem. Olhando mais uma vez para o espelho estando tudo perfeito. Abrindo a porta indo em direção a cozinha vendo uma mulher de cabelos castanhos tomando seu café, quando a percebeu a jovem adolescente ali parada.

"Estou Pronta" Foi o que ela disse, sendo o mais e animada possível para um novo ano em um lugar desconhecido. A mulher sentada na cadeira da um pequeno aceno com a cabeça olhando o mais carinhosamente.

 _"Boa sorte, Hinata"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Olá meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, prazer em conhecer vocês." Hinata deu uma pequena curvada "Hyuuga-san você pode sentar com Takeshi Yumi, Takeshi-san levante a mão" uma garota levantou a mão e Hinata caminhou até ela e Hinata sentiu sua aura intimidam-te "Prazer em conhecer você Takeshi-san" Hinata de um arco "Não digo o mesmo" Hinata olhou para cima e veio um flash de raiva veio em sua mente.

 _ **Tempo pular**_

Já era hora do almoço e Hinata estava caminhando para o telhado e esbarrou em alguém "Sinto muito" Hinata olhou para cima, por que todo mundo desse colégio é tão alto!? "Tck, tenha mais cuidado chibi-chan" o menino alto soltou um bufo irritado e depois foi embora.

 _ **Tempo pular**_

Hinata chegou no telhado e sentou em um banco que tinha a vista de trás de Karasuno era bonito e o que a fez suspirar de felicidade, quando o sinal tocou Hinata se levantou rapidamente e foi até sua próxima aula, qual seria mesmo? Ah é! Inglês.

Hinata saiu correndo para sua classe e começou com uma serie de tosse violentas e teve que se encostar em uma parede.

 _Pov Hinata_

Droga por que eu ainda corro, sabendo que vou passar mal?!

E agora vou perder minha aula. Baka Hinata.

"Hey, você é um calouro, não é?" Virei a cabeça para olhar a garota mais linda que já tinha visto no mundo "S-sim sou, por que a pregunta?" Me endireitei e olhei para ela "Eu queria saber se você não queria se juntar ao meu club de vólei masculino para ser a segunda gerente, você aceita?"

Pensei comigo, Sera? Eu não quero estragar tudo como na ultimo colégio.

"Primeiro vou ter que conversar com minha tia, mais tudo bem se eu me acostumar." Me virei e comecei a andar quando "Como é seu nome? O meu é Kiyoko Shimizu" virei novamente para ela e disse "Hyuuga Hinata, prazer em conhecer você Kiyoko-san!" Então, eu me virei e fui para minha aula.

Eu estava quase chegando quando Takeshi-san entrou na minha frente com mais quatro garota, ela olhou para mim "Tck, hey não fique no meu caminho" ela levantou a mão e eu fechei os olhos, mas ela parou quando ouvi-o passos vindo em nossa direção. Abaixando a mão " Saia de meu caminho e nunca mais entre, se não você vai se arrepender" ela murmurou e então saiu. Isso vai ser um longo ano...


	3. Chapter 3

Shimizu e Hinata andaram calmamente para o ginásio, parando em frente a porta "Ei, tem um momento?" tremendo um pouco Hinata saiu de trás de Shimizu, mas não tão amostra

"Então você consegui uma Nova gerente?!" Hinata de um passo para trás, mas agora uma tremedeira uma pouco mais forte começou, então um a cara careca veio de uma parte do ginásio

"E aí?" perguntou já correndo com mais dois cara atrás dele, um com cabelo cinza _(ou é prateado?)_ e o outro com cabelos espetados e com uma mexa loura bem na frente. "Ela vai entrar no clube em período de teste para nova encarregadora"

Nervosamente, reuniu coragem suficiente "Meu nome é (TOSSE) Hyuuga Hinata!" Mais e mais meninos foram se acercando "É mesmo?" "Que legal!" "Bom trabalho Shimizu-senpai!"

O que atribuiu muitos olhares "Você é do primeiro ano?" Hinata se assustou e continuou a tremer "Sim, da 1-5, s-senhor!" dois em particular, um de óculos e outro de cara assustadora ficaram com uma cara de 'Senhor?' "Asahi, se afaste um pouco" "V-você é cega?" Hinata virou rapidamente para um cara de sardas "Não!Essas são as cores deles".

Hinata estava corando um pouco com a atenção "Não fiquem encarando!" "Que bom, já vai ter uma encarregadora pro ano que vem" Hinata estava agora saco dindo suas mãos e a cabeça negativamente  
"E-ela não esta oficialmente ainda, eu pedi recentemente, ela só veio conhecer, antes de entrar." Hinata Deu uma leve curvada "Prazer em conhecer todos" agora todos estavam em vota das duas "Não fiquem todos cercado, pelo menos até que ela fique acostumada."

 _No dia seguinte (eu não sabia o que escrever)_

Hinata estava sentada em sua mesa, quando viu duas pessoas familiares, um de cabelo laranja e um sorriso alegre e o outro com cabelo pretos e uma carranca "Com licença!" então os dois andaram até Hinata que começou a ficar nervosa "Como era o nome deles?"

Depois de uma conversa, os três começaram a se conhecer bem só os dois Hinatas, pois o Kageyama só estava interessado em seu caderno "Seu caderno é tão organizado Hyuuga-san!" Hinata corou com o elogio "Obrigado Hinata-san" Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso "Por que você não gosta de estudar Hinata-san?" Hinata cruzou os braços em cima da mesa "Eu acho que é um saco ficar sentado o tempo todo" Shouyou estava em uma aura de tédio "Então esta se esforçando tanto só para ir a Tokyo?" Então de repente se animou "Claro, nós teremos um amistoso com os colégios de Tokyo"

Hinata se animou um pouco "Legal, eu nunca fiz algo serio na minha vida" Hinata deitou em cima de seus braços "Ah, tem um colégio chamado Nekoma, o levantador de la é super inteligente e o capitão tem um cabelo espetado e grandão e tem cara de mau, tem outro que tem manda muito bom na recepção, bate assim e outra assim"

Então Hinata quase se assustou com a voz grosa de Kageyama "O libero de Nekoma é impressionante" Agora Hinata estava mais que confusa "Levantador? Espetado? libero? São posições?"

(Todo mundo sabe da conversa da Yachi com os dois, então eu vou pular para onde eles vão para estudar na casa dela, beleza?)

Kageyama e Shouyou caminharam até a casa de Hinata. Quando a porta se abriu revela do uma menininha "Quem está na porta Mei-chan?(me ajudem fãs de naruto, qual é o nome da filha da Kurenai?)"

A menina chamada Mei virou para uma mulher de olhos vermelhos "O quem são você?" Kageyama e Shouyou olharam para a mulher, então Kageyama foi que falou "Nos somos colegas de Hyuuga-san" Kurenai de um pequeno aceno com a cabeça "Ah...São amigos da Hinata-chan! Entrem, ela não está no momento, mas ela volta daqui a pouco, como mal educada sou, me chamo Kurenai"


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata estava pegando alguns livros em seu armário _(eu não me lembro bem dos primeiro ep, mas tem armário em Karasuno?)_ quando uma mão bateu com força fechando-a rapidamente, assustando Hinata que olhou para a dona da mão, quem se não Takeshi Yumi e mais duas meninas atrás.

"Olha o que temos aqui...Seu nome é Hinata-chan, certo? Bem eu e minhas amigas estávamos pensando em lhe mostras a escola já que você é a nova tá, não é meninas?" Yumi olhou por cima de seu ombro e deu uma piscada para duas meninas que deram um sorriso maliciosos e deram um leve 'uh-uh'

Yumi voltou seu olhar para Hinata que estava um pouco confusa e "O que você acha Hinata-chan?" Hinata olhou para seus pés "Acho que não uma má ideia" o sorriso de Yumi se alargou, dando um paço para trás e batendo as mãos "Então siga-me Hinata-chan"

Em quanto caminhavam Hinata notou que as pessoas ao redor olhavam um pouco enogadas e _(como posso escrever)_ brilha-te? Cada vez Hinata e o grupo estavam indo mais fundo da escola. Quando terminaram a caminhada Yumi olhou para Hinata "Então acabamos, Mas eu queria convidar você para minha fasta de aniversario, já que começamos mal!" Mas algo e Hinata não parecia gostar

━━━━━━◇x◇━━━━━━

Hinata esta caminhado _(eu acho que eu coloco muito caminhando, não é?)_ com uma das amigas de Yumi, já que ela não sabia onde ela morava.

Quando chegaram a casa de Yumi, não parecia uma festa de aniversario, mas uma sala de bebedeira, Hinata entrou exitante dando pequenos passos, em suas mãos foi um CD embrulhado "F-feliz aniversario Yumi-san!" Yumi olhou para Hinata e depois para o CD, então pegando o CD e jogando no sofá próximo "Hinata-chan que bom que veio, mas não é meu aniversario, mas você vai nos divertir por enquanto" Quando Hinata percebeu ela já estava no meio do grupo de varia meninas, então duas meninas seguraram as mãos de Hinata e Yumi pegou o cabelo azulado de Hinata e puxou para baixo "Então meninas, nossa diversão chegou, ela deve estar com sede, não é?"

Uma menina aleatória pegou uma garrafa de cerveja e deu a Yumi "Hora de nos divertimos!"  
Hinata arregalou os olhos quando colocaram o bico da garrafa em sua boca, Hinata tentou fechar a boca, mas a mão de Yumi puxou seu cabelo.

Quando soltaram Hinata ela caio de joelhos colocando as mãos em seu pescoço tossindo fortemente.

 _Algumas_ horas _depois_

Hinata já não conseguia mais parar de vomitar "Hey! Não suje minha casa, sua idiota!" Então Hinata foi empurrada para a parede por Yumi "Se contar a alguém sobre o que aconteceu aqui, você vai encontrar em um problema pior, entendeu?"

Hinata acenou a cabeça rapidamente e Yumi soltou seu pescoço e Hinata saiu correndo para sua casa.

 _Por que...O que eu fiz?_


End file.
